1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of secure electronic messaging, and in particular to accessing message attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capabilities of wireless mobile communication devices have expanded greatly. For example, such devices not only receive electronic messages, but can view attachments associated with electronic messages. However, difficulties arise when a mobile device wishes to access attachments of secure messages. This is due at least in part to how messages and attachments are structured in order to comport with a security scheme.